Thicker than water?
by alienlove21
Summary: Gabe Duncan has always been an outsider in the family. When he falls for someone he really should not fall for, he is scared what his family will say. There is no way either of their families will ever accept their relationship. Also, Gabe finds some life-changing information regarding his father. Will anything ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

AN- Hi, guys! This is my first Good Luck Charlie fanfiction, so wish me luck! Let me just give you a little background of the setting of the story. It's set six years after the show ended. That means PJ is twenty-six, Teddy is twenty-four, Gabe is twenty, Charlie is ten and Toby is seven. PJ and Skyler have been married for two years and they have a two-month old daughter, Kayla. Teddy and Spencer are engaged. Gabe and Lauren are no longer dating.

Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

Gabe Duncan entered his childhood home. His summer break from college started yesterday. He had to take a taxi from the airport, since his parents were too busy to come and fetch him.  
"Gabe!" Charlie yelled. She ran over to hug him.  
"Hey," Gabe chuckled, hugging her back. "I missed you." When Charlie was small, they didn't get along very well. But, they grew very close over the past few years.  
His parents and Toby came out of the kitchen. They each took turns to greet him.  
"I heard Aunt Giselle and Nia are coming over tomorrow," Gabe said. "Wow. I haven't seen them since PJ's wedding."  
Giselle is Bob's younger sister and Nia is her nineteen-year old daughter.  
"Yeah, they want to meet Kayla," Bob said.  
"Where are they going to sleep, by the way?" Charlie asked.  
"Aunt Giselle is going to sleep in Teddy's old room and Nia in PJ's old bed," Amy said.  
"What?!" Gabe exclaimed. "I have to share a room with Nia?!" "Come on, it's not that bad. She's your cousin," Amy tried to reason.  
"Yeah, and I'll be glad to see her and all, but I like my privacy. I had to fight for years to get my own room, remember?"  
"Nia is sleeping in your room and that's final. It's only for a week, after all."  
"Fine." Gabe rolled his eyes. "  
Go put your stuff in your room," Amy said. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes."  
Gabe headed up to his room.

AN- More chapters will be uploaded soon. Be sure to follow the story!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Bob entered the house with two bags in his hands, his sister and niece on his heels.  
"Hi!" everyone said and ran over to hug them.  
"Hi, Aunt Giselle," Gabe said, hugging her. His eyes fell on Nia. When he last saw her two years ago, she had braces and her hair hung on her waist. Now, the braces were gone and her blonde hair was cut short, framing her face perfectly.  
"Hi," he said, putting his arms around her. "You look… different."  
"Thanks, I guess," she laughed. "You look good, too."  
The two found themselves straying from Amy and Bob's loud conversations with Giselle, while Charlie and Toby, who's only met their aunt and cousin a few times, stood there awkwardly.  
"How are you?" Gabe asked. "You just started with college, right?"  
"I'm great. And yeah, I'm at MIT. And you? You're in your second year at Yale, right?"  
"Yes. Who knew Gabe Duncan would go to college?"  
"Hey, don't bring yourself down."  
"Gabe," Amy said. "Take Nia up to your room so she can settle in."  
"Wait," Nia said. "I have to share a room with Gabe?"  
"It's not a problem is it?" Amy asked.  
Nia cleared her throat.  
"No. Of course not, Aunt Amy."  
Gabe took Nia's bag and they went up to his room.  
"So, you'll be sleeping in PJ's old bed," Gabe said, putting her bag next to it. "Uhm, I made space in his old closet where you can put your stuff. I actually used it to store my action figures, but it's fine, I put them in the garage."  
"Thanks," Nia smiled.  
"Well, I'll leave you to unpack your things," Gabe said, heading out of the room. "Tell me if you need anything."  
"I will."

"Teddy and Spencer are also coming over next week," Bob said that evening at dinner. PJ and Skyler joined them for dinner, while their baby daughter, Kayla, was sitting in a stroller next to them.  
"That's great," Giselle said. "When is their wedding?"  
"We have no idea," Amy said. "They're taking forever to pick a date."  
"They've only been engaged for about two months, Amy," Bob tried to reason.  
"Still, they should just decide on a date so I can start planning!"  
Gabe held back a snicker.  
"No offense, Mom, but I don't think Teddy will allow you _near_ the wedding planning."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, Mom, you're overbearing and bossy, to put it delicately."  
"I'm not!"  
Everyone mumbled under their breath.  
Before Amy could retaliate, Giselle asked,  
"How are things going over at Yale, Gabe?"  
"It's going good," Gabe said, almost too fast. "I'm really enjoying it."  
"Enjoying college?" Bob said. "Who ever thought those words would come out of Gabe Duncan's mouth?"  
Everyone laughed, including Gabe. Gabe's thoughts wandered.  
It wasn't true. Things weren't going well at college at all. He didn't study very hard this semester and his grades were very low. He hasn't found the courage to tell his parents yet. He wasn't failing quite yet, but if he didn't make a plan soon, he definitely will.

That night, when everyone was sleeping, Gabe and Nia were still up, talking.  
"Are you still dating that other girl?" Nia asked. "Laura?"  
"Lauren," Gabe corrected. "And, no. We broke up short after PJ's wedding. After we've been dating for four years. She cheated on me with Jake."  
"Jake?" Nia asked. "Wasn't he your best friend? That weird one with the red hair?"  
"That's the one."  
"I'm sorry to hear."  
"Eh, it's fine. I dodged a bullet. Anyone who's related to Mrs Dabney was bound to cause trouble some time or another."  
Nia gave a small smile. After a few moments of silence, Gabe spoke again.  
"Don't tell anyone, but I lied when I told your mom things are going good at college. I screwed up my subjects so badly."  
"I won't say anything," Nia said. "And I'm so glad to hear I'm not alone. My parents don't know, but my grades are really low. I'm so scared I'll fail something."  
"Hey, you'll be fine," Gabe said. "We'll both be." He gave a yawn and looked at his phone. "It's one thirty. Did we really stay up talking this long?"  
"I guess we did," Nia said, yawning. "We should go to bed."  
Gabe turned off his bedside lamp.  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Gabe." 


End file.
